Weopons and Lightsabors
by Thread6
Summary: The Jedi find out that lightsabors are being sold to criminals and such. Making the galaxy misplace trust in the Jedi. The Jedi Counsel sends Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker to investigate who is selling the lightsabors. A clue leads them to a weapon dealer that just might know where the lightsabors are being sold. Nothing is as it appears. (One shot)


Wary eyes frantically search through the dark warehouse frantically as if the man was back up into a corner like a cage animal that needed to be put down. A green light-saber ignited from across the room from the man. Showing the face of Qui-Gon Jinn as he was slowly walking towards the wary man.

"We don't mean you any harm my friend." A soothing voice came out of the Jedi Master's mouth. Coaxing him into an ease. "We just want to talk about some important products that have been flowing through the market as of late."

"You mean the light-sabers?" A hiss came out of the man's mouth. "Those are illegal to sale! I am not that stupid."

"But your job, let's say isn't as legal per say either. We just want information about who could it be. That is all we want." The Jedi said calmly. Trying to defuse the whole situation as the force directs.

"Though legal on the worlds that I help." The man's voice seemed almost smug at that moment. "Besides I don't know anything. Now get lost or I will use force"

"You know we can't d…" All of a sudden, the man rush to a metal create to pull out a large black object and pointed it at Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi just froze realizing the weapon that he was holding. "That is a high-power blaster rifle you got there my friend."

"That's right Qui-Gon. Now get out while you still can. This baby is very powerful as in a starfighter shooting at you power." Qui-Gon eyes narrowed as the use of his name. He then turned off his lightsaber making the room very dark except of the windows on the second floor of the warehouse.

The man shot one shot where the Jedi was standing only to find out that he was not there anymore. The shot punctured the old brick wall that was on the side of the building filling more moonlight into the warehouse.

The man took a couple of steps back before he notices a little piece of fabric of the Jedi robe in the dark. He swiftly points his gun where the Jedi must have been and shot another shot. Missing the Jedi barley. The blaster shot hit a metal create filled with weapons. Setting off an explosion. The room brightens in a flashing explosions.

Qui-Gon then switches directions and started to head towards the weapon dealer. Igniting his green blade as he did so. Trying to catch up to the fleeing man. He jumps over another create just barely missing another shot aimed straight at him.

The man started to run again towards a metal door. He stops in front of it before putting a round into it before rushing through. As the Jedi was about to go through the door a metal food can flew into his face before a bright flash appeared from the makeshift flash grenade.

Qui-Gon bent over in pain as he put his hands over his eyes. Trying to block out the searing pain that his eyes and ears were experiencing. The weapons dealer just stood there for a couple of minutes checking out the Jedi before flipping the weapon over his shoulder. He turned around getting ready to leave when he notices a blue lightsaber pointed at his face.

Right before the man was a young Anakin Skywalker. With determination written all over his face.

"Freeze!" Before the Padawan could complete his sentence, the man's foot connected to the young boy's stomach. As the boy was falling down his lightsaber swung up cutting the man's mask off.

Before the man could react any further, he was talked to the ground by the Jedi Master behind him. Forcing the man's arms behind his back before cuffing his gloved hands together. Soon the struggle ceased as the Padawan slowly got up first.

Turning towards his master and helping him up. A sigh escaped his master's mouth. "Good job Padawan. Let's see who our brutish friend here is."

As the Padawan turned the man over a gasp escaped the older masters mouth. As the looked down into a familiar face.

"But uncivilized weapons are so much fun though Master Jedi." Obi-Wan soon replied in a fight of giddy laughers finding that this whole situation funny.

* * *

 ** _This might turn into a longer story but not for a while. It is a one shot at the moment. It was an idea that came to mind and I thought and can be quite cool to see a different aspect of Obi-Wan as a non Jedi/Sith story. A weapon dealer no less considering his life style in the movies and most fan-fiction.  
_**

 ** _Review and enjoy!_**


End file.
